


A Little Bit of Nothing

by tawg



Category: The Office (UK)
Genre: I don't want people to be disappointed by how close to gen this is, M/M, all the shippy stuff happened the night before you feel me, like on a scale of 1 to 5, love bite, secret, this is level 1 shippiness, vaguely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's being a little cagey about his love life, and Gareth is looking a little too pleased for Dawn's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Nothing

"What's this then?" Dawn asked, pressing a fingertip against the dark mark on Tim's neck.

Tim shrugged her off grumpily. "It's nothing," he said gruffly, refusing to look up from his computer screen.

Dawn huffed at him, placing her hands on her hips. "You're in a bit of a mood for a man with a love bite," she chastised teasingly. "You meet a nice girl last night then?"

Tim's mouth was a hard line as he focused a little too intently on the papers half-obscuring his keyboard. "I wouldn't put it that way, exactly," he replied stiffly. At the desk beside them, Gareth smirked at his own computer screen.

Dawn crossed her arms, and half sat on Tim's desk. "So what then, you met a nasty girl?"

Tim's sour look turned into a scowl, while Gareth struggled to keep his smirk under control. "I wouldn't exactly say that, either," Tim ground out at last.

"Hey now," Dawn complained, giving Tim a poke in the back of his head. "How come Gareth knows more about this than I do?"

"Because Gareth," Tim said simply and deliberately, "is a complete and utter twat." Gareth was grinning like the Cheshire cat, which was starting to get on Dawn's nerves almost as much as it was getting on Tim's. At last Tim sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Dawn, but I need to get this off by lunchtime. I'll talk to you later."

Dawn, a little stung by the dismissal, smoothed her skirt as she stood up. "Alright, but I expect you to share you lunch with me to make up for it." Tim offered her a fake, shaky grin, but Dawn appreciated the gesture.

Back at her desk, Dawn saw Gareth lean over, and could just hear the innocent tone in his voice. "So, you had a good time last night then?"

Dawn couldn't see Tim's face, but she saw the tips of his ears go red as he hissed, "I fucking hate you, you know that?"

Gareth offered Tim a rare lazy smile, swivelling in his office chair slightly. And the look shared between them dragged on, making Dawn wonder.


End file.
